


Tied

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

Vern used to tie him to the bed, till he played nice. Chris doesn’t have to; he already knows he can’t tame Toby.  
But he can try, and try he will.  
He ties him to the bed, with Toby’s explicit permission.  
He does it to try and tame the wild spirit in the man, but he knows it won’t work for long.  
Toby wants him to, to try and defeat those demons.  
For some reason that even Toby’s’ complicated mind can’t grasp.  
Keller secures the ropes, and slowly licks a stripe from Toby’s neck to his lower back. Toby thrusts against the bed, but Chris stills him with a hand on his neck.  
“Not yet,” he purrs into Toby’s ear, sucking at the earlobe. “You don’t come until I say so, understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good boy,” he says and continues his path downwards. He kisses and bites every inch of skin and Toby whimpers and tries to hold still, but to no avail.  
That earns him a slap or two on his tattooed ass.  
“Told you to hold still,” hisses Chris.  
“Sorry.”  
“You should be,” he says and resumes driving Toby crazy.  
He pushes one finger inside Toby’s ass, and Toby starts to move again.  
Chris pulls back, and Toby gasps at the loss.  
“Don’t stop,” he says breathlessly.  
“You are the most disobedient slave ever,” says Chris amused.  
“Probably,” allows Toby.  
“But I’m gonna fuck you anyway,” says Chris.  
“God, Chris, please..” he whines as Keller puts lube on him, and moves two fingers inside.  
Chris was going to let him beg even more, but he can’t and now with Toby spread out like a buffet, he’s so hard it’s painful.  
He pushes inside and Toby moans.  
The bed creaks under their combined weight, and their sounds are loud and intense.  
Everyone knows Toby’s getting fucked good, and who’s doing it. Good.  
“Chris..” says Toby and sounds happy like this, even with his body all smothered by Chris, and tied.  
Chris fucks him fast and hard now, and Toby pushes back.  
He lets go and says: “Come now.”  
Toby does, and he follows.  
Chris can’t move for a long time, but he eventually rolls off Toby and unties him.  
“Love you,” he whispers into Toby’s ear before settling by his side to hold him as long as he can.


End file.
